


Make a Wish

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Creampie, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Na Jaemin, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jaemin gets horny over his latest comeback song but good thing is, his boyfriend happily grants his wishes.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 297
Collections: Anonymous





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to nct make a wish  
> wrote this in 4 hours or so, dont expect it to be nice and all. not proofread or beta read lmao

Jaemin gnaws his lips between his teeth, eyes trained into the mirror across the room to get his mind out of the gutter.

It's not like him to suddenly feel horny in the middle of practice, yet there he was, finishing the last chorus of their comeback song, his steps fast and agile, body light and everything about it is close to perfection except for his expression.

Jaemin doesn't know why and how he is suddenly horny. Maybe it was the pent up sexual frustration that he's been holding up for the past few weeks because of their comeback to be in tip top condition. Maybe it was because of how discreetly sensual their song is.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out the meaning of the lyrics, especially when it comes to the innuendos in the song. It's making Jaemin feel hot, hotter than ever. He hears the whistle in the background and honestly, it's getting annoying and not even relieving an ounce of Jaemin's difficulty.

The only thing Jaemin has on his mind is to be filled up to the brim. He wants to feel full. He wants to be used.

_Fuck._

Thinking about it makes him even hornier now. His dick twitches as the song ends, the room finally empty of the loud melody and is now filled with heavy panting and the smell of sweat. His sexual frustration is high up to the max and he's going to become needy soon.

Somehow, the situation reminds him of the aftermath of sex with sweaty bodies and the smell of perspiration, loud breathing and exhausted looks. Jaemin stares at the mirror intently, at his reflection, thinking he's seen this look before a thousand times, some don't result from dance practice. 

"Okay, I think we can stop here. It's almost dinner. Why don't we go back home, eat, shower and come back in what?" Taeyong checks his phone for the time. "Two hours? Is that cool?"

His question is responded with tired _yeses_ and some groans somewhere in between. The rest of the members pick up their bags, some deciding to just cool off in the practice room and order food while a few go to freshen up. 

Jaemin quickly grabs his backpack, one hand pulling down the front of his oversized t-shirt to cover up his hard on. On other days, he wouldn't mind that his hyungs would see him. He's a healthy young man, it's normal for him to be horny. 

What's not is imagining his best friend slash boyfriend's dick in his ass, satiating his desires to be filled.

So, Jaemin texts a quick _where are you_ and receives an equally fast reply. He brightens up, realizing they weren't far away and sprints his way to see his lover. He should have gone and eaten a meal first or taken a shower but the reason he wants to meet his boyfriend would eventually require a thorough shower after, so he throws the idea away.

Once Jaemin rounds the corner of the hall, he sees Jeno in all his handsome glory, hair down and shirt soaked in his sweat and all he wants to do is _devour_ Jeno. Luckily, no one else was in the room except for him.

"Did you run here? You could've walked. I don't mind waiting and look at how sweaty you are." Jeno says as he approaches Jaemin to wipe down the sweat trickling down his cheek. "Are you thirsty?"

Jaemin gulps. "Yeah,"

"Forgot your bottle again? That's so like you." Jeno goes to take a water bottle for Jaemin and when he turns around, Jaemin jumps onto him, taking both of them down to the ground with a thud. "Jaemin, what the fuck? That hurt—" 

"Fuck me,"

"What?"

Jaemin straddles Jeno’s hips, placing his hands on Jeno’s chest then traces a finger against his left chest. "I said, fuck me." 

"N-now? But we have to practice later and-and the hyungs are gonna look for y— _aah._ " A moan slips out of Jeno’s throat and he clamps a hand to his mouth, wide eyes staring at Jaemin who just smirks. 

"C’mon. It’s been so long. I want you. I _need_ you." Jaemin whimpers, hips grinding down on Jeno’s, enjoying the delicious friction between their clothed crotches. 

Jeno sits down, hands holding Jaemin’s waist protectively while Jaemin keeps on grinding down, seemingly lost in his lustful mind. "God, Jaemin. You’re testing me."

"C’mon, c'mon, come onnn." Jaemin whines, eyes rolling back as he desperately ruts against Jeno’s lower area, climbing up on one thigh and resting his head in the crook of Jeno’s neck. "Please, please. I can’t handle this anymore." 

Jeno groans at the sight of Jaemin shamelessly trying to get himself off by using him and the mixed smell of Jaemin’s natural odour and sweat smells strangely erotic to Jeno’s senses. He doesn’t mention Jaemin’s awfully obvious erection. He pushes Jaemin off, seizing his wrist and pulling him up. Jaemin cries in panic, not wanting his boyfriend to leave.

"No, I’ll be good, Jeno. Please," Jaemin clutches onto the hem of Jeno’s t-shirt, giving him pleading eyes and Jeno could see how gone he is from the glazed look.

"Not here," As soon as Jeno says that, Jaemin quirks up and nods obediently. Jeno laughs at how cute he looks when he begs. It’s a look he’s seen a lot in bed but technically, they’re not in bed or their own room, so Jeno pulls him away to the secluded corner in the practice room hurriedly, glancing back a few times to make sure no one would come in. "Stay. I’m gonna lock the door." 

When Jeno comes back after confirming no one would bother them any soon, Jaemin wastes no time to bring him down and lock their lips together in a wet, passionate kiss. It was more spit and tongue and just overall, messy yet Jeno finds their kisses hotter like this. When Jaemin is chasing after his lips, grip tight as if Jeno would disappear if he lets go.

Jeno pushes up against Jaemin, cornering him to the wall and drags his lips down his neck, pressing his plump lips on his soft skin longer. Jaemin fists the fabric of Jeno’s t-shirt and Jeno understands as to not leave any marks on him, considering they had to go and practice again soon.

Impatiently, Jaemin cups Jeno’s face, kissing him senseless and slowly getting drunk over Jeno. Then, Jaemin licks a stripe along Jeno’s Adam’s apple, mouthing against it softly. A deep moan is caught at the back of Jeno’s throat, clearly enjoying his boyfriend’s lips on him.

"You’re crazy, you know that?" Jeno breathes into Jaemin’s mouth, their lips brushing at each word. "Did you plan this?"

"You talk too much, Jen. Come on, fuck me."

"I saw what’s in my bag, Jaemin." And Jaemin sends him an indifferent look. "And I know you’re the only one who would put such a thing inside,"

A lopsided grin decorates Jaemin’s face as he wraps his arms around Jeno’s neck, pulling him down again. "You really talk too much,"

Jeno scoffs as his free hand blindly rummages through his stuff to get the essential stuff. Once he succeeds, he passes the packets to Jaemin who is always quick in his hands at anything involving sex, tearing them open and even putting it on for Jeno. 

"Do we really have time for this?"

"Yes, stop talking. We’ll have a quickie. I’m at the end of my limit right now,"

Jeno smiles up until his eyes, thumb gently caressing Jaemin’s rosy cheek. "Baby, I still need to—" Jeno freezes and throws a bewildered look at Jaemin. "Did you—?" 

"I didn’t like being empty for too long." Jaemin confesses shyly, hands covering his face. Jeno tests the waters, tugging softly at the pastel pink plug stuffed inside Jaemin’s ass, earning him an obscene reaction in the form of a lewd moan and Jeno watches how Jaemin’s hole clenched onto the toy. 

"You’re so hot, fuck." Jeno feels the impatience rubbing off on him as he pulls off Jaemin’s sweatpants and his own halfway. "I can’t believe you’ve been going around like this all day."

" _I can do this all day_ , you know that." Jaemin huffs and a second later, whimpers when Jeno pulls off the butt plug. Jaemin is left with no time to cry over the emptiness as Jeno enters him, moaning vulgarly, curses stringing out from his bitten red lips.

Jeno lets out a guttural sound so low Jaemin unintentionally clenches against him. With the paranoia of getting caught in this position in public, Jeno fucks him at an abnormally fast pace, one he’s never done before but the sensation of Jaemin’s walls fitting him perfectly while still being as tight as he always feels, pushes Jeno to the edge, filling him up to the hilt. His hips flushed against Jaemin’s ass and the sinful sounds of skin slapping together fills their eardrums. 

Realizing how loud they were both getting, Jaemin kisses Jeno while the other works his hips to the fullest, fucking Jaemin open and Jaemin feeds his ego, grinding down and making Jeno swallow down all his moans. They go at it for a few minutes before Jeno pulls out and flips Jaemin over that he’s facing the mirror at the other end of the room. 

Jaemin gasps as Jeno thumbs around his rim teasingly while pushing in dangerously slow so that Jaemin feels every crevice and vein on his cock. It makes his own dick twitch, precum spilling onto the floor. Jeno thrusts in mercilessly and Jaemin’s jaw hangs open, a silent scream leaves him. Jeno shoves two fingers inside Jaemin’s mouth, muffling his moans and Jaemin’s saliva drips down filthily. Jeno lifts Jaemin’s chin, making him watch how his cock disappears in his ass. 

"C-close. I-i’m close." Jaemin mumbles while Jeno fucks him harder, faster until Jaemin’s body trembles and his thighs shake. Jeno jerks Jaemin off at the same pace, whispering how pretty Jaemin looks like this. Jaemin comes first, head lolling to the side and kisses Jeno as he rides his orgasm. 

"I’m coming too," Jeno grunts, pulling out and taking off his condom, surprising Jaemin who could only let out a confused sound but groans at how hot Jeno is stroking himself while staring at Jaemin through the mirror. He slides his cock in between Jaemin’s cheeks, the tip barely in and spurts his cum all over Jaemin’s supple ass, some making its way inside. Jeno smiles as he watches his cum drip down Jaemin’s thigh, joining the small puddle of cum on the floor below them. "Fuck," 

While waiting for both of them to come down from their high, they make out for a bit. Jeno offers Jaemin a hand to stand up and surprisingly, Jaemin doesn’t wobble down but Jeno can’t help but eye the white dripping down his long legs. Jaemin seems to notice, frowning prettily. 

"Baby," Jeno teases and reaches out for Jaemin’s pink butt plug, gently placing it back in, stuffing the results of their quickie inside. He fixes himself and grabs wipes to wipe down Jaemin’s thighs and legs. He even manages to convince Jaemin to let him bite a mark on his upper thigh, so Jeno sucks a pretty red, blue bruise on Jaemin’s pale skin. "There,"

They did a good job at cleaning the area and leaving no remnants of their short activity. Jaemin invites Jeno for dinner and they go eat a meal at SM’s cafeteria, laughing and chatting happily now that they finally got rid of their pent-up frustration, their energies in the next dance practice being at their best.

Jaemin can say that he owes their comeback song for getting him laid in weeks. 


End file.
